


First

by CaptainHookness (GhostOpera)



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm sobbing as I write this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOpera/pseuds/CaptainHookness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer rethinks about a few of his firsts with Hotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

The funeral was quiet. It was drizzling and a little cold out, Spencer was holding Jack in his arms. There weren't many people attending; it was only the BAU and Jessica with Jack. They were all listening to David speaking, talking about their relationship and Hotch's relationship with Spencer. Penelope smiled through tears when Rossi had mentioned listening to them in the bathroom get it on. Spencer flushed red and covered Jack's ears. He was squeezing the boy tightly, considering it was all he had left of his lover, and all he ever would have left. He wasn't even thinking twice about not moving. That was  _their_ house, and he wasn't about to leave. 

 

As Rossi spoke, mentioning Derek and the rest of the team and their relationships with Aaron, Spencer's mind began to wander; he never thought he would find himself in this position.. At his fiancé's funeral, in the process of getting full custody of his son, and watching as the FBI director spoke. He thought back on some of their firsts. Something he would give anything to relive. 

 

**The First Date**

 

It was Hotch that had made the first move. He had finally swallowed his pride and whatever self confidence he had and made his way out of his office, making sure that all of the others had made their way out of the office and out to leave before grabbing Spencer's hand. Spencer had jumped a little bit and whipped around, about ready to pull his gun before he smiled at Hotch and laughed. "Sorry," Hotch had said as he laughed with him before loosening his tie and coughing, trying to figure out how to word his question, "Listen Reid- Uh,  _Spencer.._ I was.. Uh.." He bit his lip and looked back up at Spencer, who was staring back at him with his big, lively hazel eyes. He blushed lightly and took a breath, "..Wondering if.. You maybe wanted to.. Go get a drink together?" 

 

Spencer smiled at how flustered his boss was; it was amusing to see  _Aaron Hotchner_ in such a sate. The same Aaron Hotchner that could kill someone if he wanted to with his bare hands, the same Aaron Hotchner that had been shot, stabbed, and just about anything else over the course of 11 years. The genius ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, "I don't see why not," he said sweetly, holding his hand out for Aaron. Once Aaron took his hand, the two made their way out the door, Aaron still trying to process everything that was happening. He couldn't believe that he had actually worked up enough nerve to ask out one of his subordinate  _on a date._ He couldn't stop the goofy smile and heavy blush that crept onto his face. Spencer laughed and knocked Hotch against the elevator door with his hip, smiling with the other, "Hey, we're going out in public, are you sure you want to keep smiling?" he teased.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, ruffling Spencer's messy hair and leant his back against the elevator wall, smiling at Spencer. He just couldn't stop, "Think you could leave your IQ here for the night?" he teased back, adding a quick 'I'm only kidding' so Spencer knew that he was joking. They headed out of the elevator and out of the building, looking around, "So where do you want to go?" asked Hotch as he slowly, hesitantly laced his fingers with Spencer's as they walked, "There are a few bars around, or we can go back to my place for some decent scotch." 

 

Spencer only laughed and shrugged, "I don't mind, but I suppose we could go to your place. I could go for some scotch."

 

"My place it is then," Aaron hummed, taking Spencer's hand again and pulling him towards his car.

 

The night at Aaron's house turned into staying up until five in the morning watching programmes on TV, a few films, and quite a little bit of arguing over which way the toilet paper went. That night turned into next days lunch, which turned into more evenings and nights spent at Aaron's house than Spencer's own. He even had a little bookshelf of books for him for the nights he did stay instead of going home. Eventually, dating turned into boyfriends and Aaron was already thinking about a future with this kid. Jack loved Spencer, and Spencer liked Jack. Two of Aaron's most favourite men sharing an apartment together was all he could think about.

 

**The First Kiss & First I Love Yous**

 

 

When Spencer was found after being kidnapped by Tobias Hankel, he held onto Aaron like his life depended on it. He didn't dare let go, even when he was supposed to give a statement to the police. He kept a tight hold on Hotch's hand. "..I knew he would understand what I was talking about," said Spencer as he felt Hotch run his thumb over his hand. He smiled softly, "And I'm glad he did. I can't even begin where.. I.. Could you excuse us for a moment, officer?" When the officer got up and left the room, Spencer threw his arms around Aaron's neck and let out a pained sob, "I knew you would understand, oh my god, Aaron I -" he took a breath, "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't understand, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found me, I don't know what.. I..I- I.." He began babbling like crazy, trying to think of some way to thank Aaron. He was quickly cut off when Hotch pulled him close and connected their lips. Spencer squeaked and quickly melted into the kiss, his eyes falling shut and his hands finding their way into Aaron's hair. Aaron pulled away and smiled, his eyes wide with a small giggle, watching as Spencer's eyes went wide.

 

"You kissed me," Spencer whispered, a small smile on his lips, "We just had our first kiss.." He couldn't stop smiling, he couldn't stop his racing thoughts, "I..I love you so much.. I can't even believe that you would even consider being with me I ..." As he started babbling again, Aaron pulled him in for another kiss, pulling away to peck his lips a few more times over and over.

 

"I love you too."

 

**First _Time_**

 

Spencer had gotten home from being out, returning a few things to work, and getting some stuff to cook that night. When he opened the door he was greeted with candles, dim lights, and the cliché rose petals on the ground, which he assumed led to the bedroom, "Hotch?" he called, quickly putting his things down and trotting back to the bedroom, a small smile on his face. As he made his way back to the bedroom, he was a bit taken aback by the sight that was now before him when he opened the door. He squeaked, a blush making its way up his neck all the way to his ears. There stood Hotch, dressed in a  _very_ nice and expensive looking suit. Far nicer than what he wore to work. He bit his lip and took the glass of grape juice and smiled, taking a small sip before setting the glass down. He watched as Aaron set his wine down and flipped on their stereo, smiling as soft, classical music filled the room. "I don't know how to dance.." he whispered as Aaron held out his hand and ushered him to dance, "I.." He trailed off and took his boyfriend's hand, smiling up at him as they began to sway, "You didn't have to do this."

 

"I wanted to," Aaron replied, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "I wanted to do something nice for a change. I know you're tired of coming home to me being grumpy and not wanting to do anything but sleep." He pressed another kiss to Spencer's face, edging closer to his lips, "And I wanted you to not do the cooking for once. That's why I have dinner waiting in the oven, it's just staying warm. And I didn't burn the house down." He laughed softly, beginning to pepper kisses against his boyfriend's face, "I love you so much, Spencer.."

 

Innocent kisses turned deeper, lips became kiss swollen, kisses turned into intimate bites. After Aaron had latched onto Spencer's neck, kissing and biting, clothes started coming off, being discarded on the floor in various directions. Spencer was first to hit the bed, his breathing heavy and shallow as Aaron crawled on top of him. Now, only in boxers, the two men ground into each other, Spencer's face turning pink and his cock hardening. "Hotch.." he panted, moving his hands down into Aaron's boxers to cup his ass, "Please.. Take me.." And Aaron was happy to obey.

 

The whole thing was pretty awkward and comical if Spencer said so himself. Aaron kept bumping Spencer's head into the headboard, Spencer kept rocking forward as Aaron would pull back, causing his cock to slip from Spencer's tight entrance. All first times were supposed to be a little awkward of course, right? Spencer laughed as Aaron prepped him, whining that his legs were getting tired from being open so wide. They kissed, they tried numerous positions, finally finding one that worked for both of them, which had Aaron taking Spencer from behind while he was bent over the bed.

 

When Aaron had finished only seconds after Spencer, the two rolled onto the bed and cuddled into each other, "That was great," said Spencer as he laughed and squeezed Aaron's hips, "So great. I've never had that great of an orgasm.." He yawned and laid his head on his superior's chest, stretching out and closing his eyes, "I'm so glad we had our first time.. I loved it. I loved our dance, even though I don't know how to dance." He giggled as Aaron pulled the blankets over them and rolled half onto him to press kisses all over his face, making Spencer squeak and squirm. 

 

Aaron ran his fingers through Spencer's hair, hugging him close, "I love you, I love you so much. I will never leave you, I promise.."

 

 

Spencer wiped his eyes as the FBI director handed Jack the perfectly folded American flag and gave him a salute, Jack giving one in return. Jack was such a strong boy.. Losing both his parents at such a young age. Spencer knew he would never live up to any of them. He pressed a kiss to the top of Jack's head and wiped his eyes again, taking Jack's hand and making his way back to Aaron's coffin. He lifted Jack into his arms and placed a framed picture of the three of them at one of JJ's christmas parties; it was the last picture they ever took. Jack dropped a few flowers onto his father's coffin, Spencer doing the same. He sighed and bit back another fit of sobs, trying to stay strong for his son. "I love you, Jack, you know?"

 

"I know, Uncle 'Pence.." Jack replied, hugging onto Spencer's neck.


End file.
